


Los verdaderos campeones no necesitan copa

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina, Argentina National Team, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Gago se entera de que jugará con Marcos Rojo como compañero de la selección, tiene un sentimiento algo nuevo, no termina de comprender que es lo que le pasa. Con el tiempo y mientras las victorias se suman, también se incrementa este sentimiento ¿Qué puede ser lo que le sucede?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los verdaderos campeones no necesitan copa

…No podía verlo así, simplemente no podía.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sabella entregó la lista, Fernando sonrió. De cierta manera estaba seguro de su participación, al fin y al cabo había participado y ganado con la selección en varias ocasiones, aunque era la primera vez en una copa del mundo que no fuese Sub-20. Pero nunca se sabe, este nuevo entrenador parecía ser un verdadero detallista, un tipo que los llevaría a la victoria.

Vio en la lista a Marcos Rojo, se acordaba de él, habían jugado juntos la copa América del 2011, qué si bien había terminado en la amarga desilusión de perder en cuartos siendo los dueños de casa, había demostrado a muchos jugadores con potencial. No estaba seguro de porqué se fijó en él, quizás porque su participación le había sorprendido un poco. Eso seguía sin tener sentido, la entrada de Enzo Pérez y la salida de Ever Banega eran más remarcables ¿Por qué le estaba llamando esto tanto la atención?

Tenía la sensación de que algo raro pasaba, algo faltaba. Decidió no darle más bola, al menos de por momento.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gago definitivamente no era un tipo de lo más inteligente, ni tampoco de lo más talentoso. El lugar que había alcanzado lo había hecho con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, jugar en boca no era deshonroso ni mucho menos para él, de hecho se sentía orgulloso de ser el único de la lista de los 23 que jugaba en el país, lo hacía sentirse de cierta manera más patriota.

Ese no era el punto. Gago efectivamente no era de lo más inteligente, como dije, pero sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. No podía señalarlo con el dedo y realmente estaba comenzando a molestarlo.

Estaban entrenando, a lo lejos escuchaba a Pachorra gritándole algo a Lavezzi, pero no le estaba prestando atención. Si Sabella seguía gritando terminaría por quedarse sin garganta, comprendía que si seguían jugando así ‘’Incluso Bosnia les va a hacer el orto’’ Había dicho literalmente el entrenador, pero en serio ¿Tanta necesidad de gritar?

Corría, lo más rápido, a ver si lograba escapar de los gritos que atormentaban a sus compañeros.

-Boludo, tené cuidado…Fer ¡Fer!- Le gritó Messi en un intento de que el otro prestase atención. Fue inútil, metido en sus pensamientos como estaba, No vio a Demichelis delante suyo, deteniéndose. Terminó chocándose contra él y cayendo hacia atrás. Se sintió muy avergonzado, pero no tuvo tiempo de levantarse antes de que una mano viniese a ayudarlo.

-Upa, andabas distraído- Se rió Marcos tendiéndole una mano y ayudándolo a levantarse. Gago rápidamente la aceptó y se levantó.

-Andaba en otra- Se unió a la risa- Disculpame, Martín.

-No importa- Le sonrió Demichelis y siguió corriendo.

-Pero Fernando ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PENSÁS QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡Levantate ya mismo! ¡Esto es la copa del mundo señores, no esos torneos de cuarta que juegan!-Sintió que los gritos del entrenador se acercaban más y más.

-Uh verga, dale, corramos antes de que a Sabella le dé un ACV- Rojo le palmeó el hombro y lo insistió a correr a su lado. No pudo evitar pensar lo alto que era este niño mientras corría a su lado.

Marcos le sonrió a su compañero, quien sin saber porqué, sintió de vuelta que la sensación en la parte baja de su estómago, esta vez más agravada ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue con la rodilla y fue increíble. Marcos Rojo acababa de marcar un impresionante gol con toda la barrera Nigeriana de por medio. Fernando estaba lejos y decidió festejar gritando en el lugar, no tendría sentido correr hasta allá, después le daría las felicitaciones.

Con eso marcó el partido, terminaron 3-2 gracias a Marquitos. Estaba cansado, había corrido demasiado, no estaba en buen estado físico, y sentía la mirada de Sabella clavada encima suyo, tenía la sensación de estarlo decepcionando. Suspiró, tendría que mejorar su rendimiento.

Festejando con el resto del equipo, entró en el vestuario, sin poder evitar sentir un gusto amargo, temía un poco por él, aunque fuese egoísta. Todos se palmeaban entre sí, pero se sorprendió de repente al sentir una mano palmeando su nalga ¿Qué mierda?

Se dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrar a un sonriente Rojo intentando hacerse el desentendido. Gago se rió, qué pendejo de mierda.

-Pedazo de gol metiste, Marquitos.

El aludido se rió. Por Dios, qué lento que era su compañero, recién ahora venía a saludarlo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que los ojos le brillasen, realmente era Gago era una  
ternura.

-Gracia, che- Y lo abrazó. Marcos medía mucho más que Fernando, por lo que prácticamente lo enterró en su pecho.

Fernando sintió que su miedo dejaba de ser tan fuerte.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el minuto ‘118 Ángel metió un gol. Gago había salido en el minuto ‘106 y sin embargo, tuvo que salir a abrazar a sus compañeros al campo. Mientras gritaba sintió que Rojo lo agarraba de la cintura y los daba vueltas en el aire. Qué felicidad que sentían, cuando lo bajó lo abrazó con mucha alegría, cada vez estaban más cerca. Tanto de la final, como el uno del otro.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pachorra fue un pelotudo cuando te sacó

-¿Eh?- Fernando no terminó de entender. Marcos se sentó al lado suyo y ladeó la cabeza.

-Que no te debería haber puesto de suplente, si vos hubieses estado, hubiésemos ganado 5-0

El más grande se rió con franqueza.

-No, nabo, si Biglia es mucho mejor que yo. Aparte, si jugué, 10’ pero jugué.

-Igual, eso no tiene nada que ver. A mí me pinta mucho más jugar con vos que con ese.

-Sí tiene que ver. Mirá, yo ya me deprimí cuando me dijo que no iba a jugar como titular este partido, pero ya pasó, ganamos. Sabella tiene todo fríamente calculado, si él piensa que es mejor, es porque es así.

El menor suspiró fuertemente, se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo pero no tenía más argumentos con los que defenderse. Frunció un poco el ceño, y se quedó callado hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Pero Pachorra la piensa con la cabeza, no se da cuenta de la parte del corazón.

Fernando volvió a sentirse algo confundido.

-¿A qué te referís?

-Y…- Marcos sonrió- Sos tan lindo que cegarías a los del otro equipo y los dejarías imposibilitados para jugar- Apoyó su mano en la cabeza del otro y revolvió sus cabellos con  
suavidad. Se levantó y se fue.

Dejó a un más que confundido jugador sentado, con una situación que cada vez parecía agravarse más y más dentro suyo. Rojo se dio la vuelta y dijo una cosa apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

-Y dale, que Argentina hacía 24 años que no llegaba a semifinal.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gago se quería morir, literalmente, la vergüenza lo estaba consumiendo. Había sido un acto impulsivo, no lo había pensado y realmente no quería pensarlo ¿Por qué justamente a él? Lo había hecho en la borrosa celebración de la victoria, de haber sacado a Holanda por penales. Romero había sido un héroe y Mascherano…¡Puff! Si Mascherano se pega el dedo chiquito contra un mueble, le duele al mueble. Mascherano no usa reloj, él decide qué hora es… ¿Me estoy yendo del punto otra vez?

En fin, había abrazado a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su equipo, y rápidamente había entrado a los vestuarios, seguía con ganas de festejar, pero no quería echárselo en cara a los holandeses. No sería justo.

Había entrado, y seguido de cerca por…sí, por Marcos. Ya había festejado con él, pero no pudo evitar volver a saltar encima suyo y abrazarlo. El más joven lo alzó y comenzó a saltar con él encima, qué penales, por Dios, qué victoria de chiquito.

Rojo se rió, estaba muy feliz, pero también estaba demasiado cerca del cuello de su compañero, clavándole la nariz. El más grande sintió las cosquillas en su cuerpo y se estremeció. Sin pensarlo lo besó.

Fue un beso rápido, simplemente apoyó sus labios en los del otro, un pequeño toque, un roce incluso. Pero cerró los ojos y lo sintió como si hubiesen sido años. Se separó de él, sonriendo. Pero Marcos lo miró con el ceño muy fruncido y cara de extrañeza. Lo soltó.

Él no lo había hecho con ninguna intención amorosa, simplemente estaba festejando, como había hecho Maradona ¿No? ¿Tan mal estaba?

Los demás entraron, y rápidamente Rojo cambió su cara, para seguir festejando con el grupo. Pero Gago quedó algo desalentado ¿Acaso lo acaban de rechazar sin que se diese cuenta?  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No era justo, claro que no lo era. Pero ¿Qué lo es en la vida? Habían jugado perfecto, un hermoso juego contra un grande del fútbol. Pero qué amarga era la derrota, dolía menos perder en cuartos que perder teniendo la victoria tan cerca. Se sentía decaído, defraudado de sí mismo y decepcionado. Unas cuantas lágrimas le cayeron, pero algo le hizo darse cuenta de que debía ser fuerte.

Y es que ver a Marquitos llorando a lágrima viva no era poco, le estaba destrozando el corazón poco a poco. No le importó si desde el miércoles que el chico no le hablaba, no le importó si él mismo estaba muriendo, tenía que alegrarlo como fuese.

-Marcos, escuchame- Lo agarró de las mejillas y lo agachó un poco, intentando que lo mirara a los ojos- No quiero que estés mal, no se te ocurra estar mal.

-Pero es verdad lo que dijo Lucas, no tiene sentido todo lo que hicimos si ahora no logramos nada…

-Vos mismo lo dijiste, Biglia es un pelotudo- Lo obligó a que lo mirara devuelta- Tenés 24, vas a jugar por lo menos dos mundiales más. Sos un defensor y sin embargo te vas con un gol, que es más que lo que hicieron el Kun o Palacio. Sos un héroe, vas a llevar al Lisboa al éxito, o a cualquier equipo en el que estés. Lo dimos todo, esto fue pura cuestión de suerte, los alemanes son unos pechos fríos y no se merecen esto ¿Sí? Vos les vas a cerrar el orto en Rusia

‘’Sos muy chico para andar así, vas a lograr todo lo que te propongas, te lo prometo. Jugamos como nunca y los hicimos sufrir, jugaste como el genio que sos, el narigón de Muller no pudo pasarte en ningún momento. Somos grandes, todos y cada uno de nosotros. Vos mirá cómo logramos juntar a todo un país desunido, hicimos que la gente se uniese con el corazón y el alma. Hicimos que gritaran de pasión y escupiesen la garganta cantando nuestro himno. Nos vamos con la cabeza en alto, Marquitos’’

Y esto fue demasiado para el menor. Quién se enjuagó las lágrimas, lo abrazó por la espalda y lo besó. Pero está vez lo besó en serio, primero con suavidad, buscando apoyo. Y luego con un poco más de agresividad, como intentando aliviar su enojo. Gago no tuvo ni que pensarlo (otra vez) Porque se sintió tan correcto que simplemente no podía ser de otra manera, allí estaba lo que había estado esperando. Se separaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien los podría estar viendo, pero por lo menos en ese caso había tenido suerte, todos estaban demasiado metidos en la celebración teutona.

-¿Me prometés que el próximo mundial si lo ganamos juntos?

-No- Le sonrió Gago- Porque a este mundial ya lo ganamos, no necesitamos ninguna copa que nos lo diga, somos campeones.

El pequeño sonrió y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas más.

-Igual, te prometo que en 2018 volvemos a ganar, esta vez con copa y todo…

Y con esta promesa, Rojo se sintió mejor, ambos se sintieron mucho mejor. El segundo lugar no era nada deshonroso, menos contra un rival tan difícil como lo es Alemania. Algún día le volverían a ganar, de eso estaban seguros.

Pero Fernando sintió otro alivio, esta vez un poco diferente. Por primera vez había comprendido esa sensación, que había pasado de ser un pesar a ser una cálida amabilidad en la parte baja del estómago. Una mezcla de amor y orgullo, eso había sentido cuando volvió a ver a su compañero. 

Se alejaron con las manos tomadas, esto no era un final, era sólo un comienzo, y uno más que esperanzador

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué decir? Transmití todas mis emociones en el fanfic. Sos grande Argentina, no te cobraron un penal, anularon un gol (Aunque efectivamente no estaban para nada habilitados) los hiciste sufrir, te voy a amar por siempre. Nos vamos con la cabeza en alto.


End file.
